I Think I'm in Love (Again)
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Bertemu dengannya setelah dua tahun berlalu, tentu saja membuat Sakura senang, tapi ketika Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang entah kenapa malah membuat hatinya menciut kesal, /"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta lagi deh!"/ "Jatuh..cinta, maksudmu?"/"Hmm, padahal tadi sudah kuberitahu hintsnya lho."/ /CANON/ 'For Giveaway Novel ITILA' by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran/OneShot/RnR?


**I Think I'm in Love (Again)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : NaruSaku **

**Genre : Romance **

**Warning : Fluff, Typo, OOC, Canon.**

'**For Giveaway Novel ITILA' karya Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim panas kembali datang, membuat semua orang di Konoha segera menyiapkan kipas sebesar-besarnya di tangan mereka, matahari yang terik membuat sebagian orang mendesah kesal bahkan tak jarang membuat mereka malas bergerak karena tersengat panas. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang kini setelah dua tahun berlalu sejak berakhirnya perang dunia keempat menjadi seorang kepala rumah sakit Konoha menggantikan gurunya.

Ya, Sakura Haruno, gadis itu kini sudah menjadi salah satu orang yang paling berpengaruh di desa ini, Tsunade yang menjadi gurunya selama bertahun-tahun masih menduduki posisi sebagai Hokage kelima dan bertambah sibuk setelah perang itu selesai.

"Sakura!" sebuah panggilan membuat Sakura yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya tersentak dan segera menghilangkan pikirannya tadi, tangannya yang memegang sebuah kipas kecil segera ia letakkan. Rambut merah mudanya yang kini sudah sedikit panjang dan wajahnya yang masih nampak cantik seperti biasanya mengerut kecil.

Gadis itu sudah tahu suara nyaring yang sangat familiar memanggilnya, "Hah~ Ino lagi~" gumamnya kecil.

**Brak,** pintu terbuka secara kasar, membuat Sakura mendesah pelan begitu melihat sahabat pirangnya _aka _Yamanaka Ino kini berdiri di depannya dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Hah~ bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan pelan-pelan, Ino?" ujarnya.

"Tak usah perdulikan tentang hal itu dulu, sekarang ayo tebak kenapa aku kesini?!" seru Ino antusias seraya berjalan cepat mendekati Sakura.

"..."

"Hmm~ Sasuke sudah keluar dari penjara?" hal itulah yang Sakura katakan pertama kali, memang setelah perang berakhir, Tsunade tak bisa begitu saja membuat keputusan untuk membuat Sasuke kembali lagi ke Konoha dengan gampang, karena tidak hanya menjadi buronan berbahaya tapi pemuda itu juga sudah membuat kekacauan di mana-mana, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam penjara selama tiga tahun untuk merenungi perbuatannya, tapi bukannya sekarang baru dua tahun berlalu? Apa..

"Arghh! Sakura berhenti memikirkan Sasuke terus, sekarang ada yang lebih penting lagi!" seru Ino gemas,

"Haahh~ baik, baik aku menyerah, sekarang beritahu aku ada apa?" tanya Sakura kecil,

Ino tersenyum penuh seringaian, "Dia sudah kembali~" bisik gadis itu pelan, membuat alis Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya ulang,

Ino menggerutu gemas melihat sikap sahabat merah mudanya ini, gadis itu berjalan makin mendekati Sakura dan langsung saja menjawil hidungnya dengan kesal, "Dasar tidak peka," ujarnya kembali.

"Aw! Ino sakit!" seru Sakura berusaha melepaskan jawilan Ino dari hidungnya,

"Aku kan bilang kalau dia sudah kembali!" ujar Ino lagi,

"..." Sakura terdiam, mencoba menjalankan kembali otaknya sampai..

"Dia kembali maksudmu," belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya,

"Sakura-chan! Dimana kau!" suara cempreng nan berisik menghentikan perkataannya, suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar, langsung saja Sakura segera menolehkan wajah pada Ino, menatap manik _Aquamarine_ sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Naruto sudah kembali lagi?" tanyanya setengah kaget.

Ino menghela napas panjang, sebelum gadis itu mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura, "Yah~ seperti yang kau bilang tadi, pahlawan Konoha kita sudah kembali dari latihannya bersama Killer Bee~" ucapnya kemudian.

"..."

Senyum di wajah Sakura mengembang seketika, entah kenapa ia senang sekali mendengar berita dari Ino, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi kakinya melangkah keluar mengikuti sahabat pirangnya untuk menemui Naruto. Ini seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika Naruto kembali dari Konoha setelah selesai melakukan perjalanan dengan Guru Jiraiya. Benar-benar _Dejavu~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan!" suara itu semakin nyaring di telinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sakura-chan! Kau dimana?!" seru Naruto kembali, sebelum akhirnya,

"_Baka _Naruto!" Sakura langsung berlari menerjang pemuda pirang itu bukan karena senang melihat wajahnya tapi karena kesal mendengar suara nyaring Naruto membuat ketenangan di rumah sakit ini hancur.

"Wuah! Sakura-chan!"

Kepalan tangan Sakura siap menerjang wajah Naruto, "Jangan berisik di sini, _Shanarooo_!" dan segera saja.

**Buak!** Pukulan maut gadis merah muda itu mendarat mulus di wajah Naruto seperti biasanya, membuat sang pemuda terlempar jauh dan akhirnya bangun sambil meringis senang (?)

"Hehehe~ pukulanmu seperti biasa kuat sekali, Sakura-chan~" ringis Naruto seraya mengusap-usap wajahnya yang memerah. Sakura berjalan di depan Naruto, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Kenapa kau malah berteriak seperti itu?!" tanyanya cepat.

Cengiran rubah yang sudah dua tahun tak Sakura lihat pun kini terpampang di wajah tan Naruto, "Aku kan ingin segera bertemu denganmu Sakura-chan, kau tidak rindu padaku?" tanyanya setengah merajuk, membuat Sakura yang mendengar itu entah kenapa merasa bersalah, tapi juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemuda pirang di depannya ini.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, "Hah~ tentu saja aku merindukanmu Naruto, tapi tetap saja..Eh!" tanpa ia sadari lidahnya langsung mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan gamblang, Sakura langsung saja menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat.

"Ma..maksudku, siapa juga yang rindu dengan kau, Naruto _Baka_!" seru Sakura lagi, tapi tetap saja tak mengurangi cengiran di wajah Naruto. Malah pemuda itu makin tersenyum.

Perlahan Naruto bangun dari posisinya dan menghadap pada gadis merah muda di depannya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kau mau kan jalan-jalan denganku Sakura-chan?!" ujar pemuda itu cepat,

"Eh? Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Tsunade_-shishou_ dulu?" tanya Sakura bingung, dan lagi pula Naruto memangnya tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain?

"Nanti saja, tadi aku sudah bertemu dengan Kakashi_-sensei_, jadi _Sensei_ yang akan mengabarkan kedatanganku pada Tsunade_-baasan_!"

Seperti ingin mengelak, "Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman dulu?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan satu pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Naruto merengut kecil, "Nanti, Ayo!" jawabnya singkat seraya menarik tangan Sakura dan tiba-tiba saja menggendong gadis merah muda itu,

"He..Hei! Apa yang kau.." kembali ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika Naruto kini berdiri di sebuah jendela, kemudian tanpa memberitahunya. Pemuda itu langsung saja melompat pergi dari sana.

"Naruto! Pekerjaanku masih belum selesai!" seru Sakura tak mau kalah, sejak kapan ia jadi terlihat selemah ini di hadapan Naruto. Bukannya dulu ia akan tanpa segan-segan mendorong jauh pemuda pirang ini dengan gampang, tapi sekarang ia seolah-olah tidak memiliki tenaga!

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan, ada Ino yang menggantikanmu~" jawab Naruto singkat (lagi)

'Apa! _Pig_! Awas saja kau nanti!' teriak inner Sakura kesal, sepertinya hari ini dia harus mengalah~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berlompatan selama beberapa menit, sekarang tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti di sebuah kedai makanan tak jauh dari rumah sakit tadi. Sakura kira, Naruto akan membawanya ke _Ramen Ichiraku_ seperti biasanya?

Pemuda pirang itu langsung menurunkan Sakura, "Sekarang aku akan mentraktir makanan kesukaanmu Sakura-chan!" serunya.

Manik emeraldnya memandang kedai bertuliskan _Hanami's_ di depannya, "Kau tidak mengajakku ke kedai _Ichiraku_?"

"Nanti saja, ayo Sakura-chan!"

'Kenapa dari tadi dia mengatakan nanti-nanti terus!'

Sakura mengangguk pasrah, "Baiklah," gadis itu mengikuti langkah Naruto, memasuki tempat yang terbilang cukup modern karena arsitekturnya yang menurut Sakura lain dari pada yang lain~

**OoOoOooOoOoOooooOo**

"Sini, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto seraya melambai-lambai pada Sakura yang masih berjalan malas di sana, pemuda itu mengambil tempat yang terletak di dekat kaca, membuat Sakura bisa melihat jelas orang-orang yang lalu lalang di luar.

"_Ha'i~_"

Langsung saja Sakura terduduk sementara Naruto asyik memilih menu makanan, Sakura mau tanya apa nanti Naruto punya uang untuk mentraktirnya?! Habis baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto melakukan hal seperti sekarang, bukannya justru dialah yang dulu sering meminta traktiran, baik pada Iruka_-sensei_, Kakashi-_sensei_, bahkan dirinya!

"Kau mau pesan apa Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, _Anmitsu_ saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pesan _dango_ dan teh hangat~"

"Satu _dango_, teh hangat dan satu _Anmitsu_, silakan tunggu sebentar."

"Oke!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"..." keheningan tiba-tiba datang di antara Naruto dan Sakura, membuat gadis itu risih. Tumben sekali Naruto jadi pendiam seperti ini. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang kini tengah terdiam seraya menatap kaca di sampingnya,

Begitu Sakura perhatikan diam-diam, sekarang setelah dua tahun tidak berpisah. Pemuda pirang ini makin bertambah tinggi, baik wajahnya yang ia akui sih tambah err tampan, dan rambutnya yang sudah sedikit memanjang di bagian telinga, kalau masalah sifat menurutnya Naruto masih saja kekanakan.

"..."

'Kenapa dia tiba-tiba diam seperti ini?!' batin innernya kesal, tangannya meremas bajunya tanpa sadar. Gelisah, itu yang Sakura rasakan.

"_Nee,_ Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba,

"E..eh I..iya?!" sial kenapa dia jadi gugup seperti ini!

"Kau tahu tidak, setelah kembali lagi ke Konoha ternyata semuanya sudah berubah." Ujar Naruto masih memandangi kaca.

"Tentu saja, ini kan sudah dua tahun berlalu."

"Hehehe~ Kau benar, Sakura-chan. Tapi kau tahu tidak yang paling membuatku senang!"

Sakura menggeleng kecil, "Apa?"

Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah Naruto kembali, "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta lagi deh!" serunya dengan gamblang, membuat Sakura setengah melongo mendengarnya.

"Jatuh..cinta, maksudmu?"

"Iya, ada orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta lagi, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura makin bingung, entah kenapa mendengar pernyataan Naruto membuatnya semakin risih, dulu memang ia tahu kalau pemuda pirang ini menyukainya sampai-sampai menepati janjinya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali dan entah kenapa ia bisa menyia-nyiakan hati tulus Naruto, tapi..

Apa dua tahun bisa membuat rasa suka Naruto padanya berubah?

'Mungkin saja..'

Pandangan mata Sakura kini menatap lekat pada meja di depannya, bibirnya tanpa sadar mengerucut kecil, 'Dasar! Baru pergi dua tahun bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal itu di depanku!' innernya lagi-lagi berteriak, kenapa dia jadi kesal?

"Lalu siapa orangnya?"

"Hee~ coba saja Sakura-chan tebak~"

Sakura makin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Mana kutahu, _Baka_!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku beri saja ciri-cirinya~"

"Ha? Kenapa tidak langsung kau beritahu saja, kau malu?!"

"Tidak kok, dengarkan saja ya~"

"..."

"_Dia itu gadis yang cantik, Sakura-chan." _lanjutnya kembali.

'Hah~ tentu saja~'

"_Dia itu perhatian sekali denganku, Sakura-chan~"_

'Perhatian?'

"_Gadis itu menurutku pemarah, Sakura-chan~"_

'Pemarah?'

"_Lalu, Gadis itu sedikit keras kepala, Sakura-chan~"_

'Oke, keras kepala, lalu kenapa si _Baka_ ini terus mengulang namaku?!'

Pandangan Naruto masih terpaku pada pantulan jendela kaca di sampingnya, "Coba kau tebak, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Mana kutahu _Baka _Naruto, kalau yang kau katakan tadi hanya sifatnya saja bukan ciri-cirinya!" seru Sakura entah kenapa malah kesal. Ada perasaan tak enak merayapi jantungnya,

"..."

Apa dia cemburu?

'Arghh! Tidak mungkin!'

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu kuberitahu satu hal lagi, sekarang aku bisa melihat kalau gadis itu tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengembungkan pipi kesal, memegang sendok kuat-kuat, dan sekarang wajahnya memerah, Coba kau tebak lagi, Sakura-chan?"_

Oke, sekarang Sakura benar-benar kesal, urat kemarahan terlihat jelas di keningnya, gadis merah muda itu langsung saja ingin meneriaki pemuda pirang di sampingnya ini dan memberi _deathglare_ andalannya,

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku tidak..."

"Tahu..." perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika melihat jelas pantulan dirinya di kaca, gadis itu bahkan bisa melihat cengiran Naruto dari pantulan itu.

Wajahnya yang mengerucut kesal, memegang sendok kuat-kuat dan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Nah itu dia orangnya~" ujar pemuda pirang itu kecil.

"..."

"Eh?!" alhasil Sakura terkejut tak percaya.

"Sudah tahu, Sakura-chan~"

"I..itu.."

"Ya?"

"Ma..Mana kutahu _Baka_!" saking malunya Sakura tidak mengakui bahwa orang yang dimaksud Naruto itu adalah dirinya sendiri! Wajah gadis itu sudah memerah sempurna sekarang, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya tapi tidak berhasil~

"Hmm, padahal tadi sudah kuberitahu _hintsnya_ lho~" ujar Naruto kembali, pemuda pirang itu kini membalikkan badannya menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah. Dalam hati ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ka..kalau hanya itu mana mungkin aku tahu, _Baka_!" seru Sakura lagi.

"Menurutku _hintsnya_ gampang kok~"

"Menurutku susah!" ujar Sakura tak mau kalah.

Naruto makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, lalu...

"Kau tinggal mengambil kata-kata terakhir saja dari kalimatku tadi~" bisik Naruto kecil.

"Kata terakhir..." Sakura pun kembali mengingat semua perkataan Naruto, sampai akhirnya ia sadar kata-kata terakhir yang selalu Naruto ucapkan pada _hints_ tadi tidak lain adalah...

Namanya sendiri!

**Blush~**

Wajah Sakura makin memerah, "_Ba..Baka_!" gadis itu menundukan wajahnya menahan malu, Naruto yang melihat itu makin gemas,

"Hehehe~ menurutmu kalau aku lamar gadis itu sekarang bagaimana, Sakura-chan?"

"..."

Kata terakhir Naruto semakin sukses membuat Sakura bertambah _blushing,_ "Ja..jangan melamarku di tempat seperti ini! Dan darimana kau dapat ide seperti itu!" serunya tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto makin tertawa lebar, itu artinya Sakura mau kan menerimanya?

"Tentu saja, R-A-H-A-S-I-A Sakura-chan~"

* * *

**OMAKE~**

**Perjalanan pulang dari Kedai~**

"_Nee,_ Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Kukira tadi kau bilang jatuh cinta pada orang lain itu, bu..bukan padaku..mak..maksudku kau mengatakan kata _lagi_, jadi kukira itu maksudnya gadis lain," ujar Sakura seraya menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar, "Oh itu~" perlahan tangannya menggapai puncak kepala Sakura, dan membisiki gadis itu pelan..

_"Maksudnya aku jatuh cinta lagi pada dirimu yang sekarang, Sakura-chan ~"_

**THE END**

**Mind to Riview?**


End file.
